Muketsu
Muketsu (無血, Muketsu) is an extremely dangerous figure in the current Shinobi world. Muketsu is a genius Shinobi who hails from a past that involves constant bloodshed against a corrupt bureaucracy prior to the invasion of an "angelic force." Nevertheless, following the arrival of this force, Muketsu's allegiance switched priorities. Muketsu would later "single-handedly" escape the defensive systems of Amegakure with his extremely powerful, self-forged Kekkei Genkai known as Blood Release. Prior to this point, Muketsu was renown by the world as Muketsu of the Blood Release (血遁の無血, Ketton no Muketsu), however, the severity of his actions labeling him as a S-Rank Missing-nin caused his title to change to The Bleeder (出血性の人, Shukketsusei no Hito). But that is the perception the world holds of him. To the man known as Izaya, Muketsu is the loyal agent known as Mahōbin (魔法瓶, Vacuum Flask), a member of an elite force dedicated to the security of Amegakure from all areas of life. Notably, despite these various titles Ketsuno Nagashi (血の流す者, The Bloodshedder) is the name that he goes by, following an ordeal with a certain young man. Following these events and Izaya's eventual departure from Amegakure as the Third Amekage, Muketsu was reinstated as an official Shinobi of the village, being supposedly pardoned for his crimes, at the very least within the jurisdiction of the village. He acts as one of the Fourth's several agents and is currently one of the few individuals who the former Amekage currently communicates with following his unexplained departure from the Shinobi world. Background Bloody Childhood Muketsu is a young man who grew up in an environment that was better thought of as "chaos incarnate." The period of time which he spent his toddler years within the vast metropolis known as Amegakure would be that period where and had ruled over the city with their own palm. There was no mercy for those who wished freedom, but there was no punishment for those known as children. But Muketsu was exempt from this. His parents had left him as a child, leaving him with perhaps the worst candidate for parenthood at all. A terror of a figure, he would torture Muketsu daily, keep him isolated from the world and force him to taste his own blood without any remorse to the condition of the young child's mental state. But Muketsu was beyond this torture. In his isolation in the expansive library of this man, he had found his only solace: literature. Literature defined the young man's life to the point where he didn't go a day without reading. He had no formal education, but he self-taught himself the letters based on simple auditory and kinesthetic methods. He was a genius, in the sense of the word. He assimilated information on Shinobi, their combat methods and all sort of other historical knowledge thought to be missing from even the greatest scholars. But then the war began. Amegakure's leadership had collapsed and along with that, his "parent" had as well. Their home, destroyed, Muketsu survived the destruction through a hidden trapdoor he used to store the books he was reading in. Walking out onto the world he had never been exposed to...the ideals that Muketsu garnered from his readings would soon prove to be useless. Ascending Adolescence Following his escape, Muketsu would enroll into the Academy of Amegakure in order to learn the physical and spiritual arts required for one of a Shinobi status. His extensive readings gave him a good foundation to begin from; while he joined at the late age of ten, he managed to accelerate his way through the curriculum to the point where he was labelled as a Genin at age eleven. Labelled as a genius, the young Muketsu would be put into a team of Shinobi older than him for approximately three years. Gaining both experience and fame, Muketsu would awaken his separate natures at an extremely young age, garnering attention from the higher-ups of the Shinobi who still existed within Amegakure. It was during this time that he had apparently conceptualized the possibilities of manipulating the blood flow of his body, especially considering the unique mutation he possessed which caused a surplus to be formed at his . Bard of Revolution However, the time for experimentation would come to an end. At the tender age of fifteen, one year after his promotion into a , Muketsu and the rest of Amegakure would be overcome by what was known as the Eight-Legged Table. They were a monstrosity who had seeped into Amegakure's bureaucracy unseen, devouring anything that opposed them with their insatiable greed for power. The few Shinobi who had managed to survive the incoming onslaught were hidden from sight entirely. Within the vast metropolis, they secured a small fort which they labelled the residence of the Chaos Faction (乱党, Rantō), lead by a former of Amegakure - Zukō (頭光, Nimbus). Muketsu, along with all of his team, had become underlings for the organization. However, they proceeded to, rather than attack the organization directly, contemplate their next movements and instead bolster their military might in order to compensate for their lack of numbers. So years had begun to pass. Muketsu realized his own specializations had been...sorely lacking. There was nothing that intrigued him, or so he thought. He then remembered the sensation of blood all those years ago. His childhood was brought forth and Muketsu lapsed into his periodic bout of insanity; blood would satiate his thirst for power. With the genius of the scholarly behind him, Muketsu would begin creating the Blood Release, completely unaware what the sacrifices would be for this power in the long run. It took him approximately two years of complete isolation from his comrades in order to achieve the necessary "ratio" (比率, hiritsu) between the elements used to achieve the state of release. However, he would soon realize, the two elements had to be used, not in conjunction with one another, but in a sequential manner. It was this realization that gave him the direction to finally complete the creation of the Blood Release. However, he was too late to protect those closest to him. Returning to the base of operations, little did he know that his comrades were off to fight the subordinates of those who opposed them. Muketsu drowned in his own anger, picked up one of the blades left in the armory, and leaped to the battlefield where his companions wished for his presence. He could only pray that he reached there on time. Alas, his own efforts were squandered by what he thought to be his own allies. Those who he thought were his own - Zukō and his companions - betrayed his trust in that very instant. Muketsu, only 18, was forced to fight those individuals who he cared about. The trauma struck him, brought about the memories of his childhood and erased all mercy. One fell swoop. That was all it took to kill the five Shinobi before him. Their last words were meaningless apologies now; ignored, Muketsu proceeded to reach to his only companions left in the world. Or so he thought... Betrayal? Empowering Oneself Personality Nindō Relationships Eight-Legged Table Izaya Shikon Zen Mizusashi Appearance 's General Appearance.]] Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *'Violet Violence': *'Bloody Rain': *'Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon': One of the greatest advents of Muketsu's entire life. Resolved with the power that he possessed, Muketsu set out to escape from Amegakure once and for all. However, with the obstacles in his way, one must question: does Muketsu really have power? *'Guiding the Monsoon': Acquiring a liberation from his previous self, Muketsu sets out to achieve the power necessary to fulfill his debts to his new lord. However, he encounters a boy with strange eyes and thus begins a new story. |-| Side Storyline = *'Blood Runs Deep': Following his defection from Amegakure, Muketsu is haunted by a number of ANBU from various countries. In particular, the famed puppeteer Akagi challenges him to death, believing he is an executioner. Who will come out on top? *'Flashing Blades': |-| Roleplays = *'Blood Like Iron': |-| Abilities , maintains his composure.]] Muketsu is a man who has grown underneath the ever-watchful eyes of those who abused him. He had no true experience of combat until he had entered the academy. A theoretical genius, Muketsu had never been exposed to the harsh reality of a true Shinobi until he was much older. But the inventor of the Blood Release was never exposed to those with power born within them; that is, until he staged a rebellion.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Despite the feats in his younger life that lead him to be heralded as a so-called "savior"Bloody RainViolet Violence, Muketsu's deadly encounter with some of Amegakure's strongest lead him to lament his own abilities. After an encounter with a certain child and a former enemyGuiding the Monsoon, Muketsu's power grew to exponential heights, making him fully capable of fighting several ANBU-level opponents on his own and overpower the likes of AkagiBlood Runs Deep, forcing him to undergo the process of removing his humanity in exchange for sheer power. Truthfully, Muketsu, after his numerous trials and tribulations, is worthy of the title of S-Rank and even more importantly, his position within the fearsome Kōmyō. Chakra Muketsu, given his status as a Shinobi, is undoubtedly a man who possesses quite a supply of chakra. He is considered to be equal in power and skill to copies of the Reconnaissance Corps deceased membersLone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon, each of whom were extremely chaotic Chakra Mutants in their time. Throughout his early life, he managed to utilize his theoretical understanding of both and ... Sensory Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Blood Release .]] Muketsu is a talent like no other, despite his preference to stick by the books. In fact, it was his theoretical knowledge of Ninjutsu and nature transformation that allowed him to manage to self-forge an advanced nature transformation, otherwise known as a Kekkei Genkai, known as the Blood Release.Bloody Rain As the sole inventor and user of the said power, Muketsu possesses absolute dominion over the nature. While unorthodox, Muketsu managed to invent and subsequently master the nature through a combination of internal Yang Release and external manipulation of the blood through Water Release as a medium, thereby allowing for the necessary components to create the unorthodox elemental Kekkei Genkai. However, Muketsu has also noted that the techniques from the Blood Release hold their associated weaknesses: fatigue, lack of iron, lack of blood and simple chakra consumption. Despite these weaknesses, Muketsu has, through his own quantity and control over his own chakra, managed to mitigate these to the absolute minimum, as made evident when, even though he had been battling with large-scale techniques, still managed to activate two of his strongest techniques in conjunction with one another while his primitive instincts awoke.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Muketsu's use of the Blood Release follows two principles: necessity and adaptability. The first of these traits could be witnessed from his myriad of battles following his acquisition of the title of a S-Rank Missing-nin, where he only used the Blood Release when placed in a situation of life-or-death.Blood Runs Deep Otherwise, he is quite content with utilizing his own masterful physical prowess to overwhelm his enemies. Nevertheless, upon employment of the Blood Release, Muketsu ensures that his techniques are tactfully employed to minimize his own chakra consumption while still being highly effective against his enemies, as evident when he managed to overwhelm 's signature - used by Akagi - with but a simple, albeit large column of bloodBlood Runs Deep, something he also used against a masked woman's powers prior to the event after awakening a certain attribute.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon However, those were the days where he relied on the principles given to him by the books. While the basis of his usage remains underneath the two principles, it has also changed considerably in execution. Fluidity follows the majority of his fighting style, adapting the shape and consistency of the blood he uses at any given point to either disallow an attack to harm him, deflect an attack or assault the opponent with a critical injury. In fact, it was this philosophy that later prompted him to customize all of his unique techniques to flow into one another, emphasizing his control over chakra while doing so. :More Coming Soon Lightning Release .]] Genjutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia Quotes *(Signature saying) "I hate confinement. It's just so isolated, you know?" *(To Akagi) "Has fear controlled you, boy? You can see, can't you? The fear is going into your blood. It's seeping in. What will it do next? You despise fear, do you not? Then let me tell you what fear will do to you. It will engulf you. It will strangle you. It will place you into an abyss which you can no longer escape from. It is an eternal darkness, an abyss so strong that everything else in the world seems like the brightest light - even the strongest of crimes. Hahaha. Why am I telling you this? Who knows. But you appear to be the kinda guy that listens to people. Good or bad? Well, that's up to you to decide." *(To Izaya) "Literature was my salvation. I will be able to move away from my complete dependence on it...but I can never abandon it entirely. I will be abandoning my entire existence if I do so, I hope you understand that. I'm a man who sticks by his books...because they stuck by me when I was alone." *(To Izaya) "Expectations, I see. If you believe they are failures...then I would like to propose that I be given time to truthfully break free of the limitations I have placed upon myself unwillingly. After all, failure is something I am not habituated to, either..." *(To Zen) "It's not that nobody opposes you; nobody chooses to. This isn't your home, Zen. I'm your guardian as of now. Being responsible for you means I'm responsible for your safety. Therefore, you will not participate; simple." *(To Zen) "I wonder how many people I have told this to...The truth is only defined by what you believe it as. If the omniscient truth existed, then law and order would rule. Alas, it does not." *(In Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest) "Shall we sacrifice your blood to the currents of history?" References Creation and Conception Muketsu's initial concept was simply a means for me to express my fondness of the Blood Release Kekkei Genkai I had conceptualized. He eventually grew to be an individual whose existence was focused around the idea of isolation, hence why he became a . However, the concept was soon thrown away following a certain roleplay making me realize how dull Muketsu's concept was. Returning to Muketsu through some discussions with Shifūha along with the rebirth of the Fanon Canon, the author began to revisit him. The discussions of Muketsu's escape from Amegakure and its legitimacy was something that caused a challenging roleplay to then proceed, which immediately made Muketsu and, by extension, the author realize the potential he has for growth and simply how much he restrains himself in most situations. As such, while Muketsu was once an avenue to display the capabilities of the Blood Release, he has been "morphed" as an outlet for the growth of the author as a roleplayer. Category:Male Category:Amegakure Resident Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank Category:Kōmyō Category:Sensor Type